tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Complete Series 2
The Complete Second Series is a UK/Australian VHS/DVD featuring all twenty-six second season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was originally distributed on VHS by VCI in 1999. It was then released on DVD in 2005 and re-released by HiT Entertainment in 2010 and 2012. In Australia, it was released on DVD by ABC for Kids in 2006. The Fat Controllers Letter (VHS) Welcome, My Dear Friends, to a very special treat I have brought all the way from Sodor Railways, just for you. Yes! Here's another splendid collection of video stories for you to enjoy again and again; and this compilation is particularly special, a real collector's item. This Classic Collection of videos contains all 26 episodes from the second series of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. It seems like only yesterday when the series was first shown on TV. 'Pon my soul! This was the first time you would have been introduced to Devious Diesel, the Scottish Twins Donald and Douglas, Daisy and dear old BoCo. You probably won't remember when Britt Allcroft and David Mitton first brought Thomas out of his Engine Shed, and onto the TV Screens. At first, I must confess I was a little nervous. Would fame and fortune change my Number One Engine? I am delighted to report Thomas is still running on time, and eager to carry grown-ups and their children on my railway. The only problem I have now is that all my engines want to appear in these splendid stories. Anyway, I have a railway to run, and must go and check The Troublesome Trucks are not being too bothersome! Thomas and all my other engines and friends wish you hours of fun watching this Second Classic Collection. With kind regards I remain Yours truly, Sir Topham Hatt - The Fat Controller Episodes # Thomas, Percy and the Coal # Cows # Bertie's Chase # Saved from Scrap # Old Iron # Thomas and Trevor # Percy and the Signal # Duck Takes Charge # Percy and Harold # The Runaway # Percy Takes the Plunge # Pop Goes the Diesel # Dirty Work # A Close Shave # Better Late Than Never # Break Van # The Deputation # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Daisy # Percy's Predicament # The Diseasel # Wrong Road # Edward's Exploit # Ghost Train # Woolly Bear # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree Trivia * This was the last VHS release to feature the Fat Controller's letter. * The 2012 release features restored footage. Goofs * Emily is seen on the 2010 DVD cover, but she is not seen in any of episodes on the DVD. * The 2010 DVD cover shows a picture from Saving Edward, but that episode is not included on the DVD. * Rocky is seen in an image from Thomas and the Lighthouse on the 2012 DVD cover, but neither Rocky nor the episode are on the DVD. * The back cover of the Australian double pack features images from Thomas and the Lighthouse and Three Cheers for Thomas, but those episodes are not in either season. Gallery File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesVHS.PNG|1999 VHS release File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesVHSbackcoverandspine.jpg|1999 VHS back cover and spine File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesVHSinnersleeve.jpg|1999 VHS Inner sleeve File:TheCompleteSecondSeries.jpg|2005 release File:TheCompleteSecondSeries2004backcover.jpg|2005 back cover and spine File:SeriesTwoAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD File:SeriesTwoAustralianDVDbackcover.jpg|Australian DVD back cover File:SeriesTwoAustralianDVDDisc.jpg|Australian disc File:TheCompleteSecondSeries2010.png|2010 cover File:TheCompleteSecondSeries2010backcoverandspine.jpg|2010 back cover and spine File:TheCompleteSecondSeries2012backcover.png|2012 back cover File:SeriesOneandTwoAustralianDoublePack.jpg|Australian double pack File:SeriesOneandTwoAustraliandoublepackbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian double pack back cover and spine File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesAustralianTitleCard.jpg|Australian title card File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesTitleMenu.png|2004 DVD menu File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu1.png|2004 episode selection menu File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu2.png File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu3.png File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu4.png File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu5.png File:TheCompleteSecondSeries(2010)TitleCard.jpg|2010 Title Card File:TheCompleteSecondSeries(2010)Menu.jpg|DVD Menu File:TheCompleteSecondSeries(2010)Menu1.jpg|Episode selection menu File:TheCompleteSecondSeries(2010)Menu2.jpg File:TheCompleteSecondSeries(2010)Menu3.jpg File:TheCompleteSecondSeries(2010)Menu4.jpg File:TheCompleteSeries22012titlecard.png|2012 title card File:TheCompleteSeries22012mainmenu.png|Main menu File:TheCompleteSeries22012menu1.png|Episode selection menu File:TheCompleteSeries22012menu2.png File:TheCompleteSeries22012menu3.png File:TheCompleteSeries22012menu4.png Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases